customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Let's Go on Vacation (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:956D:7311:F4D1:91D9-20190523020605
Season 9 of Barney & Friends originally aired on PBS from September 6, 2004 to October 29, 2004. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Children *David (Emilio Mazur) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) (debut) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (debut) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (debut) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) (debut) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) (debut) Guest Appearances *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in "When I'm a Firefighter") *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in "When I'm a Firefighter") *Dari Hays (played Firefighter Bill in "Home, Safe Home") *Nicholas J. Bernbach (played Tiger Catcher in "Animal See, Animal Do") *Sandy Duncan (played Mrs. Shoes Store Keeper in "My New Shoes") *Bob West (played Merlin the Great in "It's Magic!") *Joan Jenkins (played Teacher in "School Days") *Jim Rowley (played Mr. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") *N/A (played Mrs. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") Episodes #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #Keep on Truckin' #I'm a Builder #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #What I Want to Be #When I'm a Firefighter #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #'Sleepover Surprises' #'The Clean Up Club ' #'Let's Go Hunting ' #'I Love My Neighborhood ' #'Goodbye, Blankey ' #'Our Surprised Pets' #'Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ' #'Rainy Days are Fun ' #'Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground ' #'Animal See, Animal Do ' #'My New Shoes ' #'Soup's On! ' #'The Greatest Show on Earth ' #'A Friend in Need ' #'It's Magic! ' #'Going on a Fishing Trip ' #'Back on Track ' #'Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner ' #'The Park Sale ' #'School Days ' #'I'm a Scientist ' #All About Me #My Baby Brother Specials *''Barney's Birthday'' (September 9, 2005, video release) *''We Wish You a Merry Christmas (October 12, 2005, video release; December 5, 2005, TV airdate) Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to feature the 3 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ). **The only season where Barney introduces viewers in a white background. **The 1st season not to include the Barney Says segment. **The first season appearances of David, Rachel and Laura. **The final appearances of Whitney, Nick, and Kami. *In some episodes this season and Season 10, Barney sings "I Love You" by himself and in the second verse flashbacks are shown of kids hugging their friends and family. *'"My New Shoes" is the only episode of this season where BJ the Dinosaur doesn't appear. *When rerun on PBS Kids Sprout, this season would always be closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. It was formerly captioned by the Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). *All the episodes of this season were remade and cut short to fifteen minutes in the U.K. The U.K. versions of these episodes centered more around the dinosaurs. *On July 29, 2016, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video (along with Seasons 7 & 8 and 10-13). *The season has its soundtrack were released as ''Season 9 Sing-Along'' and ''Season 9 - Let's Make Music! ' on CD and Digital from 2013-2014.